Und sie ging doch in die Taverne
by Lyvianne
Summary: Reginas und Robins erste Begegnung in der Taverne und was daraus folgte :)
1. in der Taverne

_**Hi an alle!**_

 _ **Hier ist für euch eine nette kleine Geschichte über eine mögliche Begegnung von Regina und Robin in der Taverne! Viel Spaß!**_

* * *

Das sollte er sein? Der Mann der sie lieben kann? Regina war sehr skeptisch darüber ob sie dem Ganzen trauen konnte. Sie warf einen Blick zu Tinkerbell, doch diese war nicht mehr zu sehen. So stand sie allein und frierend in der dunklen Gasse. Regina hatte Angst. Sie wusste nicht ob sie das wirklich wollte – was sie erwarten würde falls sie hineinging- und was wenn nicht. Sie dachte an ihre Mutter und ihren Rat, dass „Liebe nur Schwäche sei." Sie kannte nur eine leise Ahnung der Liebe die ihr Daniel geschenkt hatte und es tat ihr heute noch weh, daran zu denken wie sie ihn verloren hatte. Aber ihre Mutter war weg, sie konnte ihr nichts mehr anhaben.

Deshalb nahm sie sich zusammen und ging hinein. In der Schenke war es laut und stickig. Mit ihrem langen seidenen Kleid kam sie sich sehr fehl am Platz vor. Aber sie war immer noch eine Königin weshalb sie darauf stolz sein sollte. So ging sie wenn auch zögernd aber mit erhobenem Kopf auf den Tisch zu an dem dieser besondere Mann saß. Als sie ihn und seine Gesellen erreicht hatte blickte sein Gegenüber erstaunt zu ihr auf, daraufhin drehte er sich ebenfalls zu ihr um.

Regina lächelte. Sein Antlitz gefiel ihr, mit geraden Zähnen, Dreitagebart und blitzenden blauen Augen. Er sah sauber aus, obwohl er wie sie fand, ein wenig nach Wald roch.

„Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?" fragte sie.

„Aber ja natürlich!" erwiderte er und die Gruppe machte ihr sogleich einen Platz frei.

„Womit verdienen wir diese Ehre, dass sich eine so schöne Frau, wie ihr, zu uns armen Leuten setzt? Und das auch noch allein und zu so später Stunde?"

„Nun…ehrlich gesagt ich weiß es selbst nicht genau was mich dazu bewog. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl ich muss hinaus und unter Leute."

„so? Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich! Seid ihr nicht glücklich, da wo ihr herkommt? Verzeiht mir aber, aufgrund eures Kleides glaube ich nicht, dass ein Geldmangel in eurer Familie herrscht. Andere könnten sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen!"

„Ja da habt ihr wohl recht aber…selbst mit viel Geld muss man nicht glücklich sein!"

„Ihr gefallt mir! Darauf stoßen wir an: Für wahres Glück braucht man kein Geld!"

Sie stießen alle mit ihren Bechern an und lachten und erzählten sich die ganze Nacht über Geschichten. Es wurde sehr spät und irgendwann konnte Regina die Augen kaum mehr offen halten. Robin bemerkte dies und brachte sie in die obere Etage, in eine kleine Kammer die er beim Wirt für die Nacht gemietet hatte. Er und seine Männer waren auf der Durchreise. Sie wollten in den nächsten Tagen eine vielversprechende Handelskarawane überfallen, um die Waren davon an die arme Bevölkerung zu verteilen und machten hier Station um auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu warten.

Als er sah , dass dieses reiche Mädchen müde wurde, hatte er schon überlegt ob es sich wohl lohnen würde ihr etwas zu stehlen. Aber wie er im Laufe des Abends feststellte, war sie ihm sehr sympathisch und er bewunderte sie für ihren Mut sich einfach so zu ihnen zu setzen. Nach seinem Kodex bestahl er auch nur die Reichen die durch Betrug oder Grausamkeiten an ihr Geld gekommen waren. Diese Frau jedoch war eher eine Gefangene ihres Standes. So brachte er sie zu seinem Bett, und rollte sich selbst auf dem Boden in seinem Mantel zusammen. Es war nicht weiter schlimm für ihn, es war schließlich warm und trocken und das war für ihn mehr als er in jedem Wald haben konnte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Regina mit schwerem Kopf auf. Sie erschrak als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. Ihr Blick schweifte umher auf der Suche nach etwas Vertrautem und der Erinnerung, wie zum Teufel, sie hierhergekommen war. Da sah sie den schlafenden Mann am Boden und sie überkam ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war ihr unmöglich es genau zu beschreiben. Sie wunderte sich, dass sie keine Angst hatte sondern sich sogar recht wohl fühlte.

„Guten Morgen!" kam es vom Fußboden.

Sie erstarrte jetzt war ihr doch ein wenig mulmig zumute.

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?" fragte er sie mit zerzausten Haaren und einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Diese Frage solltet ihr euch besser selbst stellen, ich hab nicht am Boden geschlafen!" erwiderte sie etwas zickig um ihre Angst zu überspielen.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Dann werte ich das mal als ein Nein! Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ihr normalerweise bessere Betten gewohnt seid…aber …"

„Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte euch nicht so anfahren sollen! Ihr habt mir schließlich eurer Bett überlassen!" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Aber jetzt muss ich trotzdem gehen, sonst suchen sie noch nach mir!" damit sprang sie auf und wollte zur Tür hinaus. Nur weg von diesem Mann der sie so verwirrte.

Aber sie kam nicht weit, denn er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. „Wartet! Bevor ihr geht, verratet mir doch wenigstens wie ihr heißt, damit ich weiß welche schöne Frau hier geschlafen hat. Wir hatten gestern nicht die Möglichkeit uns einander genau vorzustellen!"

„Tut mir leid aber ich habe meine Gründe und kann euch meinen richtigen Namen nicht nennen!"

„Das finde ich sehr schade, denn ich hätte euch gerne wiedergesehen. Solltet ihr eure Meinung einmal ändern, dann fragt einfach nach Robin Hood!" Damit ließ er sie los.

Sie schauten sich noch einen Moment in die Augen, ehe sich Regina einen Ruck gab, aus der Tür hinaus auf die Straße und in Richtung Schloss lief.


	2. 2te Begegnung

Dort angekommen nahm sie erst einmal ein Bad um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Vielleicht hatte Tinkerbell doch recht gehabt, dass er ihre wahre Liebe sei, aber andererseits konnte sie sich es inzwischen nicht mehr vorstellen auf ihr Leben als Königin zu verzichten. Außerdem liebte sie es Magie zu erlernen und da passte Liebe einfach nicht hinzu.

So erzählte sie Tinkerbell in der darauffolgenden Nacht, dass der Zauber nicht funktioniert hätte und später dass sie nie hineingegangen war. Sie versuchte Robin zu vergessen und konzentrierte sich voll auf ihr Studium der Magie. Auch war der König zurückgekehrt und sie musste sich wieder ihren ehelichen Pflichten widmen, wozu auch gehörte, dass sie mit ihm schlief bzw. Er eher mit ihr, denn ihr machte es keine Freude. Sie kümmerte sich um Snow und das Personal, ganz wie es ihre Rolle als Mutter, Gattin und Königin verlangte.

Aber mit dem Herzen war sie weit weg, nur die Magiestunden fesselten sie genug um ihre Sorgen für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen.

* * *

So geschah es, dass es eines Tages zu einer Hinrichtung eines Diebes und Mörders kam.

Der König und die Königin waren anwesend um zu demonstrieren, dass in diesem Land gerecht regiert wird.

Robin war ebenfalls zufällig bei diesem öffentlichen Ereignis, da er sich in der Menge mit einem Informanten treffen wollte.

Ihm war langweilig weil sein Partner auf sich warten ließ weshalb er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Geschehen zuwandte. Und da sah er sie! Jene Frau die er vor 3 Monaten in seiner Kammer beherbergt hatte. Sie war die Königin! Er hatte sich in die Königin verliebt!

„Oh nein." flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Diese Frau war unerreichbar für ihn, aber er bekam sie nicht aus seinem Kopf. Regina war gelangweilt. Schon wieder eine öffentliche Veranstaltung bei der sie dabei sein musste. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Menge, als sie bei einem Gesicht hängen blieb. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an als sie ihn erkannte. In diesem Moment wusste Regina, dass sie ihn unbedingt wiedersehen musste. Nur wie? Wie sollte sie es schaffen sich mit einem Dieb – auch wenn es einer mit ehrenwerten Beweggründen war (was sie nur noch mehr anzog) –. Regina wusste was er war da sie sofort einige Nachforschungen betrieben hatte als sie seinen Namen erfuhr. Um jetzt eine Möglichkeit zu erhalten in seine Nähe zu kommen brauchte sie jemanden dem sie vertrauen konnte. Oder der käuflich war.

Zurück im Schloss schickte sie eine Brieftaube an den Wirt der Taverne mit ein paar Goldstücken und der Nachricht sofort eine Taube zurück zu schicken, sollte ein gewisser Robin Hood wieder dort übernachten wollen. Für jede richtige Nachricht würde er das Dreifache der Münzen bekommen, sollte aber jemand anderes von diesen Nachrichten erfahren oder er eine falsche schicken würde er mit dem Leben bezahlen.


	3. Vergessene Liebe

_So und ihr habt ihr auch schon das dritte Kapitel!_

 _Ich muss euch allerdings warnen es ist eine(?) kleine Sexszene dabei!_

 _Viel Spaß ;)_

* * *

So erhielt sie, einige Wochen später eine Taube mit der Bestätigung, dass ein gewisser Robin Hood wieder da sei. Daraufhin machte sich Regina in der Nacht davon und ging zu dem Wirtshaus. Drinnen in der Schenke sah sie ihn nicht dafür einige seiner Gefährten. So ging sie zum Wirt und dieser führte sie nach oben zu einem Zimmer. Nach einer schnellen Übergabe des versprochenen Geldes verschwand er und Regina stand wieder einmal vor der Tür und überlegte sich, ob sie das jetzt wirklich tun sollte. Doch da ging besagte Tür auf und Robin stand vor ihr.

„Regina?" rief er erstaunt aus ehe er sich besann und sich vor ihr verneigte.

„Nein tu das nicht! Bitte steh auf!" bat sie ihn.

Er tat ihr den Gefallen und schaut sie an.

Sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Sie wollten es auch nicht. Beinahe gleichzeitig fielen sie sich in die Arme und tauschten einen lang ersehnten, innigen Kuss miteinander. Regina sog jede einzelne Berührung in sich auf, so lange schon ersehnte sie sich jemanden der sie liebte. Robin erging es ähnlich, noch nie hatte er so starke Gefühle für jemanden empfunden. Er liebte es wie sie ihn küsste und zog sie zur Tür hinein die hinter ihnen zu fiel.

Sie umklammerten einander, während sie allen lästigen Stoff zwischen ihnen verschwinden ließen. Robin bedeckte sie überall mit seinen wilden Küssen wodurch Regina vor Wonne aufstöhnte.

„Darf ...dürfen wir das wirklich tun?" keuchte er. Reginas Antwort darauf war nur ein langer intensiver Kuss, während sie sich langsam auf ihn schob. Sie konnten nicht mehr länger warten. Er drang in sie ein, erst langsam dann immer schneller ritt Regina auf ihm. Gleichzeitig erkundeten und liebkosten sie den jeweils anderen. Schließlich mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er in ihr und sie nur wenig später. Sie liebten sich noch einige Male in jener Nacht und konnten nicht voneinander lassen.

Als der Morgen graute, wusste Regina aber, dass sie ihn trotz ihren starken Gefühlen für ihn, verlassen musste. Sie konnte sich einfach keine richtige Zukunft für sie vorstellen. Denn sollte sie hierbleiben würde der König nach ihr suchen lassen und falls er sie fand, beide wegen Hochverrats hinrichten lassen.

Robin schlief tief und fest als sie sich aus seinen starken Armen wand, aufstand und sich leise anzog.

„Was machst du da?" fragte er und blinzelte sie aus verschlafenen Augen an.

„Ich muss gehen! Und wir können uns nicht mehr wiedersehen!"

„Was warum?" Plötzlich war er hellwach.

„Empfindest du nicht dasselbe für mich wie ich für dich?"

„Das steht außer Frage. Habe ich meine Gefühle für dich, gestern Nacht, nicht gründlich genug gezeigt?"

„ Mhm...ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen! Und das würde ich auch niemals!" antwortete er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, das sie sofort wieder küssen könnte.

„Nein! Genau das ist das Problem! Wie könnten wir jemals richtig zusammen sein? Nein wir dürfen uns nicht noch einmal treffen!"

Robin ergriff plötzlich die Angst. Nach dieser wundervollen Nacht, wie er sie sich niemals auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen konnte, wollte sie ihn nie mehr wiedersehen?

„Wir können es schaffen das weiß ich!"

Regina hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann darauf nicht vertrauen, deshalb ist es besser wenn du mich komplett vergisst um dich zu schützen!" und mit diesen Worten sprach sie einen Vergessenszauber über ihn aus der jede Erinnerung an sie auslöschte. Robin fiel wieder schlafend ins Bett.

Regina ging ein letztes Mal zu ihm und küsste seine Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich Robin Hood" flüsterte sie und verschwand wieder in ihr normales Leben.


	4. Das Geschenk

Zuhause wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich wie ihre Mutter für die Macht und nicht für die Liebe entschieden hatte. Aber sie konnte nicht anders da, wie sie schon Tinkerbell gesagt hatte, sie konnte ohne der Vollendung ihrer Rache nicht mehr leben.

König Leopold hatte allerdings bemerkt, dass etwas vor sich ging und fand schließlich heraus, dass sich Regina mit einem anderen Mann getroffen hatte. Daraufhin versuchte er ihn zu finden, konnte es aber nicht da er nicht herausfand, wer genau dieser Mann war. Regina hatte die Gedächtnislöschung sehr gründlich gemacht und dem Wirt sowie Robins Gefolgsmänner ebenfalls alle Erinnerungen an sie geraubt.

Aus Wut darüber sperrte Leopold Regina in ihre Gemächer und nur er und Snow sowie zwei weibliche Dienstboten durften zu ihr.

Regina nahm ihre Strafe hin. Sie war bisweilen sogar ganz froh darüber endlich ein wenig allein sein zu können und nicht zu irgendwelchen langweiligen Sitzungen etc. anwesend sein zu müssen. Der Nachteil an ihrer Gefangenschaft war jedoch, dass sie ständig an Robin denken musste.

„Wärst du doch nur bei mir!" seufzte sie.

Seit sie ihn getroffen hatte, rätselte sie, was geschehen hätte können, wenn sie bei ihm geblieben wäre.

Eines Nachts wachte sie plötzlich auf. Sie hatte gerade einen schönen Traum gehabt in dem Daniel ihr sagte, sie solle eine neue Liebe finden und ihr daraufhin Robin vorstellte. Doch bevor sie ihn berühren konnte wachte sie auf.

Sie stand eilig auf, rannte zu dem Nachttopf in der Ecke und übergab sich. Was war mit ihr los? Sie hatte ein ganz normales leichtes Abendessen gehabt- das sich nun allerdings verabschiedet hatte. Wurde sie etwa krank? Sie fasste sich an die Stirn- nein auch das war es nicht, da es ihr schon wieder sehr viel besser ging.

Da kam ihr noch ein Gedanke. Es war jetzt fast zwei Monate her seit sie mit Robin zusammen gewesen war. Konnte es sein dass...? Nein sie wagte es nicht diesen Gedanken weiter auszuführen. Aber vieles deutete daraufhin. Ihre Blutung war seit einiger Zeit ausgeblieben und...

„Oh mein Gott!" lachte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Robin ich danke dir für dieses Geschenk!" flüsterte sie.


	5. Leb wohl

Nach einem weiteren Monat bemerkte sie, wie sich ihr Körper langsam veränderte. Nun sahen es bald auch die beiden Dienerinnen und verständigten den König.

Als Leopold die Nachricht hörte stürmte er in Reginas Gemächer.

„Wie kannst du es wagen...?" begann er, zornrot im Gesicht und außer Atem.

Regina sah ihn voller Furcht an. Sie wusste weswegen er gekommen war, so einen Gefühlsausbruch konnten nur bestimmte Botschaften auslösen und ihre Schwangerschaft war eine solche.

„Ich musste es gerade von meinen Dienstboten erfahren, dass meine Frau ein Kind bekommt!" Er kam drohend auf sie zu.

„Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht mein Kind ist sondern ein elendiglicher Bastard! Ich will, dass du es sofort loswirst!"

„Was?" Jetzt war Reginas Angst wie weggeblasen.

„Nein! Es ist mein Kind und ich werde es behalten!" Erwiderte sie mit einer Stärke die nur eine werdende Mutter haben konnte.

Leopold war erstaunt über ihren plötzlichen Ausbruch. Er wollte, dass sie ihm immer gefällig war. Deshalb musste er sich genau überlegen was er jetzt zu ihr sagte. Später konnte er sich immer noch darum kümmern diesen Bastard loszuwerden

„Nun gut du kannst es vorerst behalten, aber du bleibst hier drin, sodass niemand, absolut niemand von deinem Umstand erfährt. Selbst Snow darf dich nicht mehr besuchen"

Über die letzte Bedingung musste Regina fast lachen. Leopold ging wieder hinaus und schloss mit einem krachen die Türe hinter sich ab.

Regina strich über ihren leicht geschwollenen Bauch und sprach zu ihm.

„Hey mein Kleines! Ich beschütze dich mit allem was in meiner Macht liegt."

In den folgenden Monaten litt sie sehr unter dem Eingesperrt sein. Tag ein tagaus dasselbe, keinerlei Abwechslung in Sicht. Selbst Rumpelstilzchen ließ sich nicht mehr blicken. Nur der Blick von ihrem Balkon auf das Land hinaus verschaffte ihr ein wenig Ablenkung. Die Königin vermisste es draußen zu sein und auf ihrem Pferd Rosinante zu reiten und natürlich Robin. Immer wieder kam er ihr in den Sinn und sie weinte noch mehr Tränen. Aber sie zog auch große Kraft aus den Gedanken an ihn und an das Kind, das sie in ihrem Bauch heranwachsen spürte. Als es sich das erste Mal in ihr bewegte erfüllte es sie mit einer schier unbeschreiblichen Freude. An diesem Tag konnte sie nichts anderes als lachen.

Bald schon, beinahe zu bald kam die Zeit ihrer Niederkunft. Als sie eines Morgens mit den ersten Wehen aufwachte, überkam sie eine fürchterliche Vorahnung, dass diese ruhige Zeit nun vorbei war. Ihre Schmerzen wurden immer stärker und sie rief nach einer ihrer Dienerinnen.

Es war eine sehr lange und schmervolle Geburt. Als ihr Baby endlich auf der Welt war, verlor sie das Bewusstsein aufgrund des zu hohen Blutverlustes. Regina überlebte nur knapp und als sie wieder aufwachte war sie immer noch sehr geschwächt.

Sie bat dennoch darum ihr Kind halten zu dürfen. Da war sie nun, ihre kleine Prinzessin, Robins Geschenk. Regina küsste sie auf die Stirn als eine Wache des Königs in das Zimmer stürmte. Er kam auf sie zu und entriss der Königin ihr Baby.

„NEIN! LASST MIR MEIN KIND!" schrie sie aus letzten Kräften und versuchte auch ihre Magie einzusetzen aber sie war zu schwach.

Alles um sie herum wurde erneut schwarz.

Der König war zwar ein gütiger Mensch aber er hasste diesen Bastard, da es ein Zeichen der Untreue seiner Königin war und so etwas durfte er nicht dulden. Deshalb wies er die Dienerin, die bei der Geburt geholfen hatte, an einen Vergessenstrank in Reginas Wasser zu schütten, der alle Erinnerungen an das Kind sowie an Robin auslöschen sollte. Diesen Trank bekam er von einem Zauberer, bekannt als der Dunkle, im Tausch gegen das Kind. So dachte sich der König, dass er gleich zwei Probleme gelöst hätte. Er war das Kind los, seine Frau vergaß alles und war ihm wieder treu ergeben.

Aber jede Magie hat ihren Preis und auch wenn Regina ihre Erinnerungen verloren hatte – ihr Körper hatte das Kind nicht vergessen. Deshalb hegte sie seit diesen Tagen ein noch größeres Misstrauen gegenüber dem König und hatte eine innere Stärke gefunden, um ihm die Stirn zu bieten. So bezahlte der König den Trank später mit seinem Tod, ermordet durch seine Königin Regina.

* * *

 _ **Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Falls hier Kritik, Ideen oder sonstige Anmerkungen habt dann lasst ein Review da oder schreibt mir eine Nachricht. Ich freue mich über jede einzelne!**_

 _ **Liebe Grüße Lyvianne**_


End file.
